Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs Redone
by pokedawnheart
Summary: "It was suppose to be easy, just a few months at most. Now Ben's gone and I don't know if I'll ever see him again, or if I could even save Oblivia." A rewrite of Guardian Signs done my way. ObliviaShipping.
1. Prologue

**Okay, I know you guys really want me to update my other stories instead of starting a whole new one, but reviews help my muse and none of you are reviewing! Sorry about that, I just needed to comment on that. Other than the review issue, this story has been a muse of mine for a long while, only my muse quit on me before I could finish the chapter, but I finally finished (maybe five months later). This story follows the story-line of** _ **Pokemon Rangers: Guardian Signs**_ **for the most part, though I will skip and/or change things, so please don't get mad when I do that. This will be an ObliviaShipping story, mainly because I like the pairing. Also, I will be rewriting one of my older stories that I deleted a long while ago, so keep a look out for** _ **"Quest of the Chosen One: Rise of the Master Trainer"**_ **!**

 **Onto the story!**

 **ENJOY!**

Prologue

-Oblivian Skies-

The skies of Oblivia were crystal clear and sapphire blue and not many clouds covered this perfect sky. The bird pokemon chirped as they flew with their flocks in the sky, pokemon raced each other and enjoyed the day on the land, and in the sea pokemon were swimming with their schools or on their own. It was a very peaceful day in the region of nine islands.

Two teens, a boy and a girl, were flying through this beautiful sky on the backs of two big dark gray raptor-like pokemon called Staraptor. The girl had light brown hair that went everywhere, very neatly too, light brown eyes and was wearing a short red jacket with no sleeves over a blue and white t-shirt, a very short pair of blue shorts, red and blue sneakers over yellow socks, a red belt with a silver circular buckle, blue fingerless gloves with white cuffs, red goggles with blue lenses that were currently over her eyes and a yellow scarf tied around her neck. The boy looked much the same as the girl except his hair and eyes were a darker shade of brown than hers, his blue shorts go to his knees and his hair-style was more windswept and spikey. Those two were Pokémon Rangers, people who dedicate their lives to protect people, pokemon and the balance of nature. The girl's name was Summer and boy's name was Ben.

The two had been partners for a very short amount of time, but were already in tune with each other. That was because the two of them were good friends as kids. At the current moment, the two were talking about the mission they had received at Headquarters.

"So, how hard do you think this mission is going to be?" Ben asked his rather shy partner. While Ben was more social, Summer tended to shy away from new people and mainly stick to the company of pokemon. However, when it was just the two of them, or when she was with people she knew well, she came out of her shell and was more interactive.

"I don't really know. Professor Hastings made it sound really hard, but Murph made it sound incredibly easy, so I'd say it'll last at most a few months, making it maybe medium difficulty" Summer replied while thinking it over. They continued with small talk after that, hoping to pass the time until they landed on Renbow Island.

Just then, there was a cry of "Laaattttiiiiii", and a red and white blur shot across the sky, trying to avoid a pair of people wearing green shirts and gray pants standing on weird gray flying machines. The two rangers swerved to the side to avoid the pokemon, then met back up after the weird flying machines passed. They shared a look with each other and nodded in agreement: they give chase. And with that, they both urge their Staraptors to go faster. It turned into a race to get to the people, who was now shooting green and pink balls of light at the pokemon, first. Summer ended up pulling ahead of Ben and reached them first.

"Hey! Losers on hoverboard-wanna-bes! How don't you quit while your ahead?!" Summer yelled at the two people they were chasing. Ben flinched at how mad his partner sounded. If there was one thing he learned _very_ fast when they were kids, it was that, while it toke a lot to get Summer mad, when you did make her mad, not only was it explosive, she would also hold it over your head for a _long_ time. She really did know how to hold a grudge.

The two people, the rangers now figured that the two were Pokémon Pinchers, turned their strange machines around on instinct, and Ben slowed his Staraptor down, knowing that Summer could easily blow up in anger at him as well with how quickly she could transfer her anger.

"Red goggles, yellow scarf…" the male muttered, somewhat dumbfounded.

"And a Capture Styler!" the female finished for her companion. "She's a Pokemon Ranger!"

Summer rolled her eyes when the woman shouted that in fear. They were just so stupid she wanted to laugh her head off. As it was, she gave in somewhat and let some giggles escape from her throat before she turned serious again.

"All right, you're asking for it!" the male shouted when he heard her giggling. "Pidgey, attack!"

A small brown and cream bird took off from the "hoverboad-wanna-be", as Summer had dubbed it, to do as it was commanded, its black eyes lifeless and blank. The red and white blur, Latias, had long ago left them far behind for a safer area. Putting one of her Capture Disks in her styler and taking aim with it, Summer pressed a button and released her Disk and, with just a few loops, captured the Pidgey. The reaction was instantaneous with Pidgey's eyes regaining focus and emotion, freeing Pidgey from the Pincher's control. The tiny bird, a female as Summer learned from her styler, flew over to her to await instructions.

"Fly free," Summer told the little bird and, with a chirp, she flew off to live the rest of her life in peace (hopefully).

Of course, the two Pincher's were freaking out by now. And they decided to take their slight frustrations out on Summer. The plasma blasts (the green and pink orbs) only lasted about a minute before going dead and Summer came out of the firing unharmed. And now the Pincher's were really freaking out since they had nothing else to use against her.

"I guess we'll just have to ram her," the female said, but before they could move, Ben finally showed up.

"Let's make this a fair fight, shall we?" Ben asked, amusement lacing his tone and his eyes sparking with mischief behind his lenses.

"About time you showed up. I was worried that I'd get all the fun and then you'd be mad at me," Summer replied, the same amusement in her tone.

"Oh great, there are two of them?!" the male asked/yelled in fear.

"Our plasma cannons aren't working, Rangers keep popping up. I hate to say it, but it looks like we'll have to retreat," the female said, and it looked it they really would when another voice came within hearing range.

"Wait, there's one more on our side as well!"

The voice came from a young man somewhere between the ages nineteen and twenty-one. He had blonde hair that styled to the right side of his head and one of his bangs was colored red. He was wearing a red sleeveless high-collared shirt, gray knee-length shorts and light gray boots with red bands at the top. His blood-red eyes gave nothing away as to what he was thinking.

"Leader!" the male couldn't help himself from shouted that in relief before becoming somewhat serious. "They're Pokemon Rangers," he then informed his leader.

 _Way to state the obvious,_ Ben and Summer thought at the same time.

"I can see that." The man stated in a slightly bored yet curious tone. "This is the first time I've seen flying Rangers, though."

"We're one of a kind," Summer said, replying to the "flying Rangers" comment, a little bit of pride in her voice.

"Is that so?" the man asked in a _very_ interested voice. Ben and Summer were both put on edge at his tone. This didn't bond well for both of them. "So how about trying a new sport?" he smirked when he noticed the two Rangers share a wary look with each other. "How about, say, skydiving with no parachutes." His smirk grew bigger at the look of pure shock both Rangers gave him.

Ben and Summer were, for lack of better terms, equally shocked and scared. They were, at least, three hundred feet above the ocean. A fall from that high up could very well kill them. And that was not counting what could happen if either were to live. The odds were definitely _not_ in their favor.

Their thought process was interrupted by the whirling of a machine. Their eyes widened in shock and slight fear at the sight of a huge red plasma blast building in front of the red-eyed man, who was still smirking with a malicious glint in his blood-red eyes. At the last second, his gaze focused on Ben before letting the plasma blast go. Summer made a split-second decision and urged her Staraptor in front of Ben's, taking the hit, and the fall.

Ben's eyes widened in horror when he saw his partner and childhood friend take the plasma blast meant for him. His eyes followed her movements before taking off to try and save her from a watery grave. He was cut off from that goal by a Charizard, a huge dragon-like pokemon with a flame on its tail, who grabbed his Staraptor by its talons and kept the bird from flying. Thanks to the momentum built up, Ben flew off of Staraptor's back, only to be grabbed by his jacket by the red-eyed blonde, who then put a rag to his face. When his mind started to get hazy, Ben realized that the man was drugging him with chloroform. But before he could fight back, his mind shut down completely.

Summer watched all of this as she fell towards the water of the ocean. Knowing that there was nothing she could do for her partner, she grabbed her water breather from her pocket and prepared herself for the dive-in. The hit was crushing and knocked the breath out of her and she felt her body weakening. Before she blacked out, she noticed something at the bottom of the ocean that seemed to be glowing the colors of the Rainbow. The last thought she had before darkness over took her was: _I hope you're ok, Ben, and I promise that I will find you._

 **Okay, how was that? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Remember, I rate how well people like my stories based on how many reviews it gets.**

 **~pokedawnheart**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, second chapter. I won't say that this chapter was the best, but it is what it is. First, some reviews I feel obliged to answer:**

 **Martyn(Guest review)-1. Ben didn't die, he just got knocked out for a little bit. 2. Murph will be appearing.**

 **pokelover-thanks for the compliments. As for the change(s) I made, I've always had this scene in my head where Ben tries to save Summer but ends up failing because of Red Eyes. I hope it turned out right, but it went a little better in my head.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter One

-Dolce Island, Southern Beach; Summer-

* * *

On a beach on a little island, Summer started to wake up. The sound of the waves tried to lull her under again but her mind persisted until it won. When she got her bearings back, she noticed she was on a beach. Nearby was a forest with higher ground. Deciding to learn where she was exactly, she activated her Styler's holographic map. Its Voice Navigator System activated as well to give her more information.

" _You're current location is the uninhabited island of Dolce, in the southern Oblivia Region, slightly south of Renbow Island."_

Summer nodded at the news, at least she was close to her goal of reaching Renbow. Pressing a few more buttons, she tried to make contact with her partner.

" _Unable to make contact."_ The V.N.S. said in monotone.

Summer cursed her luck on that, but she knew it was a long shot anyway. She had seen him be dragged off by, who she could only assume to be, the Pincher's Leader, so Ben most likely didn't have his Styler anymore. It was still irritating though.

Staring at the forest, she sighed and started walking, knowing that she should find help to get to Renbow Island but nervous all the same. She was never a people-person like Ben and he couldn't help her this time. She was on her own for this one.

While Summer walked along a wide, well-worn path of the forest, she noticed that it was quiet. Too quiet. She wondered where all the pokemon were. Just as she was rounding a bend, Summer heard a cry and she ran around the corner to find out what was going on and help if it was needed. What she found was quite surprising. A little Pichu with a blue ukulele on its back. She admitted that the little guy was cute, but them she noticed its body language. It was tense, its eyes showing fear and anger. When it noticed her for the first time, its cute pinkish cheeks started sparking dangerously in anger. Summer sighed as she realized she would have to capture the little mouse in order to calm it down.

A few seconds later, Pichu was captured and was calm. His (Summer learned that Pichu was a boy and had Lightning Rod as an ability through her Styler after she caught him) dark brown eyes held no obvious signs of aggression, only happiness. He chirped before spinning his ukulele from his back to his front and played a simple tune, his little paw lighting up with small sparks of electrical energy.

"Pichu! Your okay!" came an old man's voice. From the next bend came a man with tan skin, sharp brown eyes and white hair. Pichu chirped and ran over to the man, chatting all the while. The man finally seemed to notice Summer after a minute of listening to the little mouse.

After a round of introductions, Summer learned that the old man was called Booker and he was a shipbuilder from Renbow Island. He also explained that he was the one to craft Pichu's ukulele out of spare wood. He then offered to take Summer to Renbow and of course she accepted. Even if she was normally shy around strangers, something about Booker just made him non-threatening and easy-going. After telling Pichu to go find its friends, the two humans continued on their way to the Eastern Beach. Unknown to them, they were being watched by a tiny figure in a nearby tree.

The northern point of the island was a large clearing on a cliff. Across a straight lay Renbow Island, Mt. Latolato standing tall and proud on the horizon. Summer looked around the clearing, noticing two Teddiursas with their mother Ursaring and a strange waist-high dark gray stone with a triangle cut into the top of it. She paid it little mind, thinking that someone had left it there or something. Going on the eastern path, the came across a sandy clearing with a set of stairs leading to the beach, a pier big enough for only one boat along it edge. Problem was, there was no boat in the water.

"My boat!" Booker cried, running down the stairs to the beach in disbelief. He then shook his head and said, "Must of forgotten to tie it down in my haste."

"Are we going to be able to get to Renbow, Mr. Booker?" Summer asked nervously. Booker came back up the stairs and pointed out his spare boat that he had built on the island instead of his workshop that was to their left. Looking over it, Summer knew that neither of them would be able to push it into the water. Luckily, the cliff leading to the beach was steep, so if they could push it off the boards holding it in place, the boat will land in the water afterwards. She thought about what kind of pokemon would be needed, since the island had no humans living there presently, when she thought of the mother Ursaring and her two cubs. Ursaring's Strength attack would be the perfect amount. So, with that thought in mind, Summer ran back to the Heights to find the Urasring.

It wasn't really that hard, as Ursaring had been napping while her cubs played nearby. She captured the grizzly mother and let her cubs follow her, after all the two were only hatchlings. Suddenly, Summer heard the screech of a bird nearby and looked over to see a small brown and cream Pidgey. Her Styler beeped, indicating that she had already captured the bird, who was now on the ground by Summer's feet, staring at her with hopeful black eyes. Something clicked in Summer's mind as she suddenly recognized the little bird.

"You're the Pidgey that the Pinchers tried to attack with, aren't you?" She questioned, just to be sure it wasn't her imagination or anything like that. The bird nodded looking pleased that Summer had remembered. "So, what are you doing here?" Pidgey explained that she wanted to pay her debt to Summer by helping her anyway possible for as long as possible. Summer accepted the offer to help since you can never have too many allies, especially ones that can fly.

Pidgey perched on Summer's left shoulder while she ran back to the beach, Ursaring and Tediursa cubs in tow. They reached the beach quickly and, using Ursaring's Strength, was able to get the boat down to the water as predicted. Pichu joined them for the voyage as he couldn't find any of his friends. As they set sail (Booker rowing, Pichu standing at the front of the ship, Pidgey flying overhead) Summer couldn't help but think about Ben again. She hoped he was okay wherever he was.

* * *

-Location Unknown; Ben-

* * *

Ben's hazy mind slowly cleared and he regained his senses. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his mind, then focused on his surroundings. He was in a room with bars halving it and containing Ben. There was a large window on the other half of the room from him that was clearly designed to be able handle water pressure, probably tons of it. The view from the window showed a blank view of underwater. So either he was on a submarine (likely) or some kind of weird ship with a large window in the brig (not likely at all).

Taking stock of his person, he noticed that while he didn't have any injuries he did have long straps of rope tied around his right wrist and left ankle and his Styler was broken. He searched his pockets and smirked when he found that the Pinchers really were idiots. That or they just didn't want to waste time since they effectably restrained him, making them lazy and arrogant. Either worked for him. He found his pack of electronic trackers already synced to his and Summer's Stylers.

Ben frowned, thinking about his partner. Had she been able to survive the fall? Knowing her, she most likely did and was probably already on Renbow Island by now. Not that he knew how long he had been out. Besides, even if anything happened to him there, Summer would still continue the mission, just like she was trained to. Mission first, personal feelings later. It was how they were trained and it was in that way that Rangers are so effective. He shook his head and got back to work.

He found the perfect place to store the tracker, on the inside of one of the crates on his side of the room. Now all he had to do was wait for the Pinchers to make a wrong move and escape. He smirked again as he noticed that the Pinchers were loud enough for him to hear everything they said. Valuable information without having to asking for it. Perfect! He took out his black-covered mini notebook that he always had on him, the pencil still in the rings and put it in the same crate as the tracker. He was going to have fun.

* * *

 **Okay, so how was that? Good, bad, whatever? Also at the end of each chapter until the trade-off at Daybreak Ruins will have a Ben segment to see what's happening to the poor guy. That part will get a little graphic (Purple Eyes) but that part isn't for a while now.**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, I am just going to say that I am so sorry for the long absence. My mind has been full of other ideas and I only just got back to this one last night. The thing is, I never know when my muse for a story will strike.**

 **Many thanks to the three reviewers of Chapter One, and felcatty, you guessed correctly on Pidgey's role in the story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **-Cocona Village, Renbow Island; Summer-**

* * *

The "voyage" along the Renbow Straight only lasted half an hour. Pichu had played his little ukulele the whole time, and Pidgey rode the air currents almost lazily. Summer envied them on being able to relax the way they could.

Booker landed the boat at the pier-this time remembering to tie the boat up-and they got off. Pidgey landed on Summer's shoulder and Summer silently reminded herself to get a shoulder pad as she felt the bird's talons dig into her shoulder to get a good grip.

They walked off the pier and were noticed by a trio of kids, who rather excitedly asked Summer all kinds of questions when they noticed she was a Ranger. It was a bit much for the shy Ranger, and she was happy when Booker told the trio of kids to go play somewhere else and let her rest. The two enter a nearby building that proved to be Booker's house and shop, not noticing the gray "hoverboad-wanna-be"s overhead. Pichu noticed though, being the last one to enter, and angrily chased after them, determined to get revenge.

The inside was cozy. It had two stories, with the ground floor being the shop/living area. Inside living area was a boy about eighteen in age with green hair wrapped in an orange bandanna and brown eyes. He was wearing a white and orange T-shirt, blue shorts and orange and white sneakers. Almost as soon as he saw her, he began freaking out for some weird reason.

"Oh no… Could it be? Disillusioned with being a Ranger, this person has come to ask to be your new apprentice? Then, moved by those words, you decided to take them in? If that's the case, I'm no longer needed, so it's pack your bags and hit the road, right?! Boss! How could you do this to me?" the boy wailed while Summer starred in confusion. _What is he going on about?_ She wondered.

"Summer isn't doin' any such thing." Booker yelled at the boy, a tick mark on his forehead. "If you don't have anythin' better to do than dream up lame stories, why don't you hurry and get our guest some tea!"

Pidgey chirped in irritation at all the yelling before settling down again contently.

"Whew! I'm so relieved to hear that." The boy sighed before rushing over to create the tea his boss ordered.

"That's my apprentice, Nick." Booker said while the two were sitting down at the table. "He's a hard worker, but he has a wild imagination, and he's always worryin' about foolish things. 'Cause of that, work gets interrupted all the time." _So, this is normal?_ Summer couldn't help but think with a sigh.

"By the way, Summer," Booker changed the subject while Nick continued to flitter around the kitchen, "what brings you to Oblivia?" She stared into his eyes hard, trying to figure out if she could trust him, before she nodded and told her tale. While she was telling them about her mission that sent her and Ben there in the first place Nick severed the tea he made, which had a calming effect on the nerve-wrecked teen. Before long, the sun started lowering towards dusk, her cup was empty and her story was told.

"I see…" Booker said after a moment. "So those UFOs are the vehicles of the Pokémon Pinchers. That means… They took Dolce Island's Pokémon! What an unbelievable group of good-fer-nothin's! " he yelled in anger.

"What I find worrying is your story about the other Ranger." Nick nearly whimpered in nervousness. "Oh no! Could it be?!" Summer internally braced herself for whatever he said next, reminding herself over and over again that whatever he said was most likely not true. "Your partner's been caught by the bad guys and is bound with a rope in…" he trailed off and Summer nearly started crying even after bracing herself for it. She just couldn't help it, it was the one thing that both Summer and Ben hated, being locked away from the sky.

"Nick!" Booker yelled at his apprentice. "Knock off that worthless daydreamin'!"

"S-sorry!" Nick yelped.

Booker turned his attention back to Summer tried to soothe the girl as best he could. "Being separated from your partner and washin' up here has probably made you a little unsure, but don't you worry none. I'm here, and so is energetic little Ralph, you've got your Pidgey friend," at that, Pidgey cooed and rubbed her feathery head against Summer's cheek, "and my apprentice Nick. You're not alone." Booker seemed in thought for a minute before continuing. "And Pichu can soothe you with his cheery music."

It was only then did Summer notice that Pichu wasn't there and she started to get worried. Booker apparently noticed as well as he started looking around confusingly.

"W-we've got big trouble!" one of the kids who was on the beach when Summer arrived with Booker called Ralph burst in.

"Did your mother catch you playin' tricks again?" Booker asked somewhat teasingly.

"No, that's not it!" Ralph yelled out in defense, blushing slightly before continuing. "The UFOs are back!" Summer almost couldn't repress a groan of frustration at the thought of dealing with the idiot Pinchers again while also bristling with anger at the thought of the blonde-haired man that had tried to shoot down Ben. Those Pinchers might just know where Ben was! Booker and Nick just looked shocked at the news. "I saw them flying, one after another!"

"How many?" Summer nearly growled the question at the boy, startling everyone in the room.

"I lost count!" Ralph nearly wailed.

"Where were they headin'?" Booker asked while glancing at Summer in concern.

"Towards Teakwood Forest!" Ralph finally calmed down after being able to give useful information to them. "Arley went to see what's going on, but he hasn't come back yet."

"But this is Arley we're talking about, and he's incredibly strong, so…" Nick mentioned. "Oh no! Could it be?!" Nick suddenly yelped and Summer sighed as she braced herself for whatever new negative thoughts Nick had for the situation. She was starting to understand what Booker was saying earlier about work being interrupted all the time. "Perhaps he caught a UFO and was trying to crush it! Catching it was all well and good, but maybe they ended up hitting him with a shrinking ray?" Summer couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the weirdness of that statement. "And then, and then…" Nick trailed off once more.

"Nick!" Booker yelled at his apprentice. "Knock off the pointless daydreams already!" After taking a moment to calm down from his anger, he turned to Summer. "I'm sorry to ask favors when you're all tuckered out, but…" he trailed off before gathering his voice again. "Could you go to Teakwood Forest and see what's goin' on?"

"Of course, Booker. I need to handle those Pinchers anyway. They might know where Ben is," Summer said with full conviction. On her shoulder, Pidgey cooed and flapped her wings carefully, proving she was raring to go.

"I'll come too!" Ralph piped up. When Booker sent him a disapproving look, he continued. "I'm worried about Arley! He's big and strong, but I was surprised when I heard how old he was."

"I'll look after him Booker," Summer said in order to ease Booker into letting him. That was not to say that Summer felt anymore easily about a child being in the face of danger than Booker did, but Ralph was a little too much like Ben and herself that she knew he would sneak along if he wasn't allowed to go.

"Alright," Booker sighed, "just be careful!"

"I'll make sure of it," Summer promised before turning to Ralph. "Which way to Teakwood Forest?"

"Teakwood is west of Cocona Village!" Ralph promptly answered almost like he had done it a lot.

"By the way, Ralph, have you seen Pichu?" Booker asked suddenly.

"I was worried about Arley, so I ran right here. I wasn't looking around," Ralph replied confusingly. "Why?"

"Nothing important, Ralph," Summer replied before leaving the house. Once outside, Summer told Pidgey to keep an eye out for trouble from the air while she and Ralph followed on foot. The way to Teakwood Forest was quiet as the sun set. Inside the forest, they ran into a Pincher tormenting a Hoppip.

"Hey, you! Don't you dare stand in my way! This is what you'll get!" the Pincher yelled at the cowering Grass/Flying-Type before extending his right arm, purple circular waves hitting the little Pokémon, whose eyes turned blank and lifeless, obedient to the man without really knowing. "These new Control Gauntlet things they gave us are really great!" the Pincher said to himself while being oblivious to the watching teenage Ranger and local child. "I have no idea how they work, but it's so easy to catch Pokémon with them!" Summer was actually starting to wonder just how long he could continue to yell without fear of being overheard or losing his voice.

Just then, another Pincher, this one a women, came upon her teammate from father into the forest. "What are you doing talking to yourself and slacking off on guard duty? Get back to your post! Now!" she ordered.

"I still don't think we really need to have someone on watch..." he muttered before catching his teammate's glare. "I-I'm going though," he stuttered. With that, the two left.

"Those guys are Pokémon Pinchers?" Ralph asked nervously. "Wow, they're really bad!"

"At what?" Summer asked humorously. "Not paying attention to their surroundings or not knowing when to keep quiet?" She was giggling by now at how easy it was hear their plans.

They followed the northern path when a Spinarak fell from a tree above them. Summer was quick to capture the spider-like Pokémon, then they continued. Looking to the south, Summer noticed a tall wooden fence that reached well over her head, blocking the short-cut. She ignored it for the time being and continued on her way.

Cutting a small log using a nearby Hoothoot's Air Slash, they reached the final stretch of Teakwood Forest. Exiting the forest, they came to a clearing with a cave entrance at the north end, guarded by two Pinchers with a Buizel and a Croagunk.

"I wonder how things are going with the secret team in the cave..." one was commenting to the other.

"Who knows?" the other responded. "Our job is just to guard this entrance. You shouldn't be thinking about anything else."

Suddenly, Pichu ran out from the forest, furious and yelling at the two humans.

"What's with this thing?" the first asked confused. "Got a ukulele on its back. Like it could actually play..."

"I've seen it before!" the second seemed startled. "It got away from me recently!"

"Could it be..." Summer sighed as she heard those words again. "Did it chase us here because we caught its friends?" Summer nearly growled at them for that comment.

"Do Pokémon even feel friendship?" the second questioned and Summer actually did growl. This was why she liked Pokémon better than people for the most part. Her family was destroyed by someone like them, and though the memories were a blur she did remember that it was a Pokémon who showed her the most compassion that night. "It's a little unbelievable, but whatever. I'll let you see your friends. So just stand still, and let me pinch you."

Pichu jumped back when the Pincher try to "pinch" him and tried to tackle her to the ground but she avioded the little Pokémon. Then the two got on either side of him and released the purple waves and Summer's Styler started beeping wildly in response. The Pinchers heard the beeping and locked gazes with the teenage Ranger.

"Now, kids, would you just leave us alone here..." the second Pincher said. "Huh? A Pokémon Ranger?!" she yelped as she recognized Summer's outfit.

"What did you think I was you idiots, some kind of stupid fangirl?!" Summer yelled while Pidgey chirped on her shoulder.

"But, I heard there was just one old Ranger in Oblivia! Well then, we'll just have to get rid of the extra one!" Summer felt slightly disappointed that those two didn't know about Ben, but couldn't focus on that, since the two had ordered their Pokémon to attack. She easily captured the two, releasing them from the Pinchers control. "How embarrassing..."

"This is too much!"

Then, the two flew off in their "hoverboard-wanna-bes" in retreat.

"Are you okay, Pichu?" Ralph asked little mouse in concern.

"Pichu!" he chirped in return before running off. Summer sighed and followed the Electric-Type, leaving Ralph confused before he followed her in. Pidgey was quick to land on Summer's shoulder for the time being.

Inside Rasp Cavern, she had to destroy a huge boulder with the help of a nearby Koffing's Gryo Ball attack before jumping off a small ledge. In the next small section, near a huge slab that depicted a Drapion, Summer finally saw Pichu, who was appearently arguing with an huge and muscular elderly man who was blocking the only way to continue onwards.

"Arley! You're okay!" Ralph cried when the duo approached.

"Ralph?!" the man nearly yelped out of shock. He didn't even seem to notice Summer, not that she cared. "I've told you not to come in here! It's too dangerous!" He seemed to pause as he finally noticed the teen. "And what's this... Based on how you look, I'll bet you're a Pokémon Ranger."

"Correct," Summer replied simply.

"You didn't come back, and I as really, really worried! I asked Summer for some help to look for you," Ralph explained, shuffling his sneaker on the rocky ground.

"I see," Arley said softly. "Sorry to get anrgy with you. But, I'm okay." Something about that seemed somewhat fishy to Summer, who had seen that blonde leader kidnap Ben, and his underlings were willing to ram her out the sky, but she let it go for the moment. "Being a lumber jack has made me very strong."

"Even though you're pretty old..." Ralph muttered and Arley, hearing the comment, let out an indignant huff.

"Come on, Ralph!" he whined before getting back to buisness. "Actually, I came here because I wanted to see what these guys are up to. They seem to need something from the Monument deep in this cave. It looks like they're only investagating the Monutment while a rather powerful Pokémon is lured away. It doesn't look like they intend to harm the villagers in any way." Again, Summer found that really odd. How would he know that information if the only thing that Summer could overhear from the Pinchers that she had defeated outside the cave was something about a secret team in the cave? But, once more, she pushed the thought out of her head and resovled to write it down later.

Pichu, seeing his chance to get past Arley, ran around him at full speed. Summer ran after the Tiny Mouse Pokémon with Ralph just a few steps behind.

In the next area the duo came across two Pinchers and Pichu. The small Electric-Type was crying and screaming because one of the Pinchers had broken his ukulele. Summer felt anger rise in herself once more to see one of the Pinchers taunting Pichu.

"Hey! Nock it off!" Summer yelled, alerting the Pinchers to their pressence.

"It can't be! A Pokémon Ranger? What were those guards doing, anyway?" the first Pincher excalianed in shock. Summer rolled her her eyes at how Pinchers apperently _love_ to state the obvious.

Pichu, upon seeing that his tormenters were now more busy with Summer, went back to his precious ukulele, crying mourningfully over it.

While his partner prepared something called a Z.Z. Flyer, the first Pincher called a Cranidos from the surrounding rocks. The Rock-Type proceeded to hit the second Pincher with a Headbutt before finally complying. Summer could only laugh at the Pichner's misfortune before having having to do battle with the spunky Cranidos. She caught him quickly and released him back into the wild.

By that time, the two Pinchers were standing on a pair of "hoverboard-wanna-bes", which Summer realized were actually called Z.Z. Flyers. As they were leaving, they ran into another Pincher on a Z.Z. Flyer who was apperently supposed to lead Raikou away from the cavern. Summer once more rolled her eyes at their stupidity for angering a Legendary, but still walked to where she could the result of it.

At the other entrance stood a large, yellow Pokémon that resmebled a saber-tooth tiger with a purple cloud-like cape. Its blood-red eyes were smoldering with fury as it first growled then let out a powerful roar before running towards the Pincher trio and chasing them out of the cavern.

"Pi...chu..." Pichu cried, bringing Summer and Ralph's attention back to the little mouse.

"Hey, hey, we'll help you," Summer murmered, crouching down so as to be eye-level with him. He let out a questening squeak, dark brown eyes briming with hope. "You know it. So let me gather up your ukulele and I'll help you get it back to Booker so that he can fix it tomorrow morning, yeah?" Pichu seemed to consider for a moment before nodding. Summer gave her own nod in return and gathered up the broken toy. That done, the small group finally left the cavern, reuniting with Arley just before they reached exit.

They walked through Teakwood Forest and saw no sign of the Pinchers or Raikou. Upon reaching the village once more, they met another elderly man called Edward, who was a wondering doctor. Appearently, one of the villagers had fallen when Raikou had chased the Pincher trio through the village. Arley stayed behind to talk with Edward, saying something about how his back had started hurting him. Summer thought it odd for a moment before letting it go. Arley was old and Summer could remember her grandfather also had problems with his back that came and went like waves.

At Booker's house, Pichu jumped to the floor while Summer handed the shipbuilder the broken ukulele while explaining what had happened. Pidgey, who had been quite quiet for the mission, flew from Summer's shoulder to one of the top of one of the cuboards.

Unfortunately, it was too late at night for Booker to fix the ukulele, so Pichu would have to wait for the next day to get his toy back. Booker offered Summer the spare bedroom he had for the night and she graciously accepted. Before going to sleep though, there was one thing she needed to do. She pulled out her dairy, opened it to a fresh page and began to write.

 _I had a busy day, today. My first day in Oblivia and already things are going not according to plan. On our way, we encountered some Pinchers. They tried to attack with a Pidgey, but that failed. Then their leader (I have no idea whether he was the leader of those two or if he was the leader of the organization) appeared and he tried to shoot Ben out the sky but I took the hit. I watched Ben get drugged while falling and I can only hope that they have kept him alive._

 _I made some new friends though. A little Pichu who loves to play the ukulele, an old shipbuilder named Booker, the Pidgey I mentioned earlier and a local kid called Ralph. Booker's apprentice Nick is a very insacure person from what I could tell. That, or is constatly looking at the negative side of things, I'm not sure which._

 _Though I am concered about some odd things that happened today. I met an old lumber jack called Arley while investagating the Pincher's activities in Rasp Cavern, and he was blocking the way. He also seemed to know a bit too much. Add to the fact that, appearently, they hadn't harmed him at all when their leader had tried to nock Ben out of the sky (and then drugged him as I mentioned earlier) and two of his underlings were just about to ram me for the same result. I don't know where all this is coming from, but I can only keep my guard up._

 _Well, that's it for today._

Summer closed her dairy and put it back in the pocket it belonged in before letting out a yawn and crawling into the bed. She was asleep right after her head hit the borrowed pillow.

* * *

 **-Location Unknown; Ben-**

* * *

 _Well, this sucks,_ Ben thought while pulling at his new restraint. He had tried to escape, and had almost succeeded, before running into a purple-eyed man, who then beat him up a little, dragged him back to the "cell" and then replaced the rope with black cords. That was about three hours ago.

Now all he could do was sit and watch the three leaders have a "meeting", if you want to call it that. Besides the red-eyed blonde and the purple-eyed purple-haired man, there was also a blonde girl with blue eyes.

Just then, one of the underlings entered the room. Ben looked over in curiousity.

"Sir, the mission at Rasp Cavern was interupted," the man said.

"And how was that?" the purple-eyed man asked coldly. The underling flinched before focusing on the red-eyed blonde.

"A Ranger, sir. Not Rand but another."

"So, she managed to survive the fall," the red-eyed man mused while glancing over at Ben with a smirk.

"Ah, what are you talking about? I thought you only encountered this one?" the only woman in the room asked while pointing at Ben.

"I did say that," the blonde continued to muse. "I'm sorry. There was only one other, a girl. She took my Plasma Blast when I was aiming at this one. I just assumed that she drowned in the ocean," he explained with a careless shrug.

"You really shouldn't assume things like that Red Eyes," the purple-eyed man sneered. _So his name is Red Eyes,_ Ben thought, _seems easy enough to remember._

"It seemed like a likely result Purple Eyes. Besides, I still managed to capture one of them," Red Eyes said. _Purple Eyes? Seriously?_ Ben thought with a eye roll. _What's next? Blue Eyes?_

"So what do we do?" the blonde woman asked.

"You do pose a good question Blue Eyes," Purple Eyes comented.

"For now, just keep an eye out for her. I'm sure we'll know what to do at a later date," Red Eyes said. That seemed to break up the meeting as Blue Eyes and Purple Eyes left the room. Red Eyes, though, stayed behind. "So, your girlfriend managed to survive the fall ment for you," he sneered.

"I've already told you, Summer isn't my girlfriend!" Ben snapped.

"You two might as well be boyfriend and girlfriend. Not that I blame you for it, she is really cute. I wouldn't mind if I had captured her instead of you," the Pincher leader replied with a smirk.

"You stay away from her!" the Ranger spat out.

Red Eyes then slapped the bars that seperated them before leaning in close. "You better watch that mouth of yours," he hissed. "You would do good to remember that this is _our_ submarine and _you_ are a prisoner on it. I could have easily killed you when I brought you aboard, but I didn't because I still saw some use out of you. You're also lucky enough to be contained in the meeting room as opposed to the containment room or at our other headquarters."

Ben, shocked and scared out of his mind from this action, could only nod in miserable agreement. That seemed to make Red Eyes calm down some before leaving with one more smirk over his shoulder at the imprisoned Ranger.

 _Please Summer,_ Ben thought as he colasped to the floor, _be safe._

* * *

 **Okay, I know I kinda cut it short with the "main-line", but I needed it. I found it somewhat odd after a few times playing the game that Arley knew all that information when you only know of a "special team" inside the cavern. That, and the fact that Arley was unharmed when every single time you meet up with the Pinchers they are trying to basically kill you through the Pokémon they are controlling. I don't know, just a thought. Though Summer is going to find more things suspicious during her mission in Oblivia.**

 **See you guys next chapter (whenever that may be!)!**

 **~pokedawnheart**

 **3/18/2018**


End file.
